The Ascent of Kalidor
by KingDesra
Summary: The epic tale of a kingdom in South America poised to take over the world. It is based off my Civ V game. A complete world map but randomized locations so the Greeks are in South America. Kalidor is actually a modded civilization of Makuria. Enjoy!
1. Prologue - The Last War of the South

The Ascent of Kalidor

It is year 1500 A.D. and the Greek capital of Athens was reeling. Greece had lost their hold on the southern part of South America to the Kalidorians, who were natives to the central region. With the aid of Rome in the North, Kalidor bore down upon the high walls of Athens with their cannons and muskets. The commander Huren Sukan, the Christian commander of the Kalidorian forces, called for a total surrender of the Greek Empire. The South American continent would soon be in their hands.

Arabia was pushed back into Central America and their ally Rome was conquering North America. It would all soon be over. Lord Alexander the IV, the ruler of the faltering Greeks, looked over his wall at the surrounding area. His lands were now occupied. The proud Greeks now know a new ruler. The commander of the Kalidorian Forces rode forth on a majestic black steed along with his elite bodyguard unit, hoping to parlay with the weary defenders.

"LORD ALEXANDER!" the burly commander yelled, "Come forth, let us speak as men and put away our swords!"

Alexander the IV did not come forth. The Greeks were traitorous people. Long ago, the Kalidorians tried to live in peace with their expansive neighbor to the south until the Greeks tried to enclose them and cut them off from much need resources. Once, the Greeks controlled most of South America and now they were reduced to simply their capital city of Athens at the base of the Alps. Their former city states, Quebec City and Morgudishu were firmly under Kalidorian control centuries ago.

The Greek messenger came forth before the commander, "Sir Huren… my master refuses to surrender to you and you know that each Greek citizen would gladly lay down their life for the cause of a free, noble nation."

Huren dismounted his fair steed and stood almost seven feet off the ground, staring down at the messenger but a smile came across his face. The messenger looked up, drops of sweat fell down his face, his legs quaked, he was highly intimidated.

"Boy… I have fought the wars in the north against Arabia… they are bloodthirsty and will stop at nothing to see their enemy killed… sometimes the wisest move is to live and fight another day."

The messenger took a long gulp and the large commander continued, "If you value your life, we will let you run and even join us in peace. You will see we are not as your false king accuses us of."

Taking a few breaths, thinking of his situation and then his family, he said, "What about my family?"

Huren called over his servant, who handed the messenger an emblem, "Go back to your family and stay in your home. Have this emblem when we come in. We will not harm you or your family." The messenger took the emblem and went back into the city. The commander and his guard turned back to join the rest of the troops. Huren was an old war veteran who had fought Venezuelan wars against Arabian Empire, who invaded from Central America in millennia ago.

He was big and rough with a big grey beard. He wore his medallions of honor with pride with a large flowing cape behind him. He wielded a giant two handed axe and a powerful blunderbuss. He feared little, death was actually a comforting thought to him. There were few in life that had ever given the man a real match. It all actuality, the Greeks no longer stood a chance against the superior Kalidorians who had muskets and cannons versus longswords, spears, and the bow. It would be dishonest to suggest the Greeks were a push over. It took a good seven years to push through to the city of Athens because of the rough terrain and surrounding forests, ambushes, and ships.

Desra, one of the army's best marksmen, came forth with a battalion of his musketmen and archers and positioned them to the south of the city, along with the cannons to pummel the walls until they crumble. The battle was surprisingly fierce. The Greeks refused to go stop with their defense. Arrows rained from above and gunfire from below. Many Kalidorians were being hit by this height advantage. The shore was too close to the battle ground and the Greek, outdated but yet powerful ships, came from behind and fired their arrows from behind. For a brief moment, it looked like they may have a relief for their southern wall defense until the musket battalions of Quebec City came and fired upon those same ships, which were hit by a barrage of bullets. Men screamed and dived off the ship.

From the north of the city came the main force, which also pummeled the walls and fire upon the defenders, who literally were being ripped the shreds. Evenutally, the walls gave way. Men, stone, dust, blood, everything fell to the ground that stood upon the once majestic walls of the Greeks and the Kalidorians quickly stormed through. Lord Alexander the IV waited in his throne room. This was the palace of his forefathers. Alexander the Great founded this city, this empire, he wasn't willing to back down now. He drew his sword and Desra, along with his younger brother Kael, came forth into the room.

"Lord Alexander, lay down your arms... enough blood was shed this day, come peacefully." Desra said in the low tone.

Alexander was a proud man, as were all Greeks, he responded with a crazed glare, "You take over my cities, you slaughter my men, and you expect me to surrender?"

Kael came with his large sword at hand, "Well, since you put it that way, I guess it is a bit much to ask."

The two brothers started circling around the young lord, "I have no desire to kill you."

"GOOD! THEN JUST STAND THERE AND DIE!" Alexander charged, landing a powerful blow upon the blade of Kael.

Desra quickly charged from behind with a side swipe with his own blade to which Alexander quickly blocked, kicking Kael away. The blows were fast and fierce between the two, the skill of the young lord was undeniable. The older brother smirked, enjoying the fight that was ensuing. He parried the next blow and quickly tried for the sweep kick to which Alexander jumped over. But just right then, Kael came flying into Alexander, knocking him off his feet, landing on his back. Desra quickly followed up kicking the blade from the lord's hand and Alexander stared at two blades at his throat.

"No honor to fight me alone?" Alexander grimaced.

"This is war... I want to go back home with my brother instead of risking all in a duel with you."


	2. Chapter 1: Interruption to War

It was a clear blue sky and the summer wind gentle blew amongst the trees of the jungle. It was a joyous occasion. Commander Huren and his men came back into the capital city of Dongala as heroes; they were decorated with full honors. The wars of the north and south were finally over. The Kalidorian people were hopeful for a prosperous and peaceful future. The iron gates of the yellow brick walls opened to the triumphant men, beautiful flower pedals fell from the houses above. Musical instruments were sounding; wives of the soldiers came from the crowds and grabbed hold of their husbands. The army was paraded through the majestic capital city, over the flowing rivers, to the halls of the Senate.

They marched upon the pearly white, marble stairs to the Senate square. There awaited the wise council members. In the middle stood an older man, Chancellor Serubo, a wide eyed, bald and bare faced character who led the Senate members. By merely his appearance, however not a particularly handsome man, it radiated wisdom and his eyes obviously seen many things in his life time.

"Huren!" Chancellor Serubo greeted his longtime friend, "Another successful venture and now you… your men have united this fair continent for the greater good of the Kalidorian people."

Huren smiled and shook his head, "Just another disturbance of the peace finally set to rest, my old friend."

Serubo look to the sides of Huren to see the two brothers kneeling, "Come, come get up… we've been told of your heroics and facing Lord Alexander in combat."

"Well, it was all in a day's work for heroes like us!" Kael said to which his brother quickly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Forgive my brother…" Desra said staring at Kael, who was rubbing the back of his head.

Huren and Serubo merely laughed and led the honored troops to the hall. Many Kalidorian dignitaries were there enjoying the many fruits and choice delectable foods of the Republic. There were many songs being sung and rounds of wine going around.

The jubilant old chancellor, along with other members of the Senate, looked out upon the people with raised hands. Victory was a sweet taste, however, the Greeks had the bitter taste of defeat as Kalidor set up puppet governors to take over and for the most part the conquered cities were given resources to rebuild and allowed to govern themselves, however, under the watchful eye of their new overlords. Lord Alexander, on the other hand, was imprisoned on the island of Port Ha'ven. He screamed a multitude of obscenities into the air and swore a day of revenge upon his ancient rival.

Trade now flowed freely from north to the south, unhinged by enemies from either side. In that moment, Kalidor was far more prosperous than ever before. Washington and Sejong relied heavily on resources as they were being pushed out of America by the marauding Arabian forces and also an unknown superpower from the East was pressing in.

In the moment of celebration, an Arabian envoy came into the city. No one seemed to notice with all the celebration… all but one. Serubo and others celebrated their acclaimed heroes when the envoy found their way to the Senate building. The laughing stopped, everyone's eyes darted to the hated Arabians. It would seem they did not have their fill of war and battle.

A Church of Light priest quickly ran up from behind and pleaded, "PLEASE… no more war, good sirs… let this go, your people are not being persecuted! We have finally rea-"

With a loud smack and a deafening thud on the ground, the priest went tumbling to the ground unconscious and crumpled. The head of the Arabian envoy looked towards the Senate with contempt. He walked ahead of his group and held out a long scroll.

"To the Senate of Kalidor… long ago have you taken Baghdad, Damascus, and Jaffa from us. We would have our cities back without bloodshed. In the eyes of God, we are the rightful owners. We have matched your military man for man… it will be this new war that will return the glory of the Arabian Empire."

Senator Serubo walked out from the crowd of senators and shook his head, "We have heard about the peace Rome had to sue with you and your people. Are you really that hungry for more bloodshed and war?!"

"My father died in that war… defending our empire along the north of this continent. It was due to your crazed hunger that any of this started!"

Serubo was not a man to back away from an argument, "Might I remind you, it was YOUR people that sided with the now defeated Greeks and attacked us when we were content to the confines of our borders?!"

The Arabian representative unsheathed his blade but as soon as he did, the Kalidorian guards also did the same and surrounded him. This was an act of war, however, there were more troubles looming over the recently conquered territories. Arabian infiltrators had gone to the various conquered Greek cities and incited a revolt while things were not yet set in stone. The fires of war were not extinguished; they were only masked for a moment.

"This is an act of war!" Huren declared, "You and your kind must be wiped out!"

The envoy, with blades drawn, had that aura about them that when they were ready to die, they would go it without hesitation. The senators ran towards the many seats as the envoy clashed with the guards, led by Huren. Meanwhile, the celebration was still going on outside, a joyous public unaware that peace has not yet come. A renewed campaign will now ensue. While a battle raged inside the celebrated halls of the Kalidorian Senate, the people were still celebrating. Believing the wars to be finally over, it was decided to keep this war at the border and push into Central America in secret. Over the years after the war, Kalidor had been upgrading their arsenal with improved rifles and Gatling guns were superior weapons than their volley guns of the past. However, this new Arabia was not the same Arabia. They had less accurate rifles but they were close in the arms race.

The battle was quickly dealt with as the elite Senate guards and members of the military including Huren outnumbered them. But these Arabian troops also killed a couple of guards. Serubo came over from hiding and a tear swelled up in his eye, "We must not let the people know about this war... the people are tired."

"We will take them at the border and push them out of Central America, they will not be able to recover." Desra suggested, slinging his blade unto his shoulders.

Serubo nodded in agreement and left with his head down. War... it never really is gone. They say war is an interruption to peace... but perhaps peace is really the interruption to war.


End file.
